Mary the Caboose
by JMario212
Summary: There is one caboose in a yard who want's to be more than any old brake van. Her chance has come when Henry is in trouble with an associate of Scruffy. Note: This takes place before any of my other T&F fanfics.


In a yard stood a caboose. She appearently doesn't have a name and she has gray paint like any other brake vans, but unlike some cabooses and brake vans, she is a kind and friendly caboose. She would say hello to the other engines and the other engines would say hello back. She is not only a caboose, but she's part coach. However, like any other brake vans, she is used most of the time to be attached to any goods train. She feels sad about this because she just does the same duty that she was created to be. She just want's to be something more than a boring old caboose. Instead, she want's to be known and be special.

One day, Edward was arranging some trucks for Henry to take when he saw the caboose. " Hello there." He greeted kindly." I seen you a couple of times and I never get to talk to you. Do you have a name.?" " No." The caboose replied sadly."I don't have a name. I'm just like any other boring old brake vans and cabooses." " Well, a boring old caboose like you sounds like they have an interesting life before coming here." He replied jokely." Where were you from?" . " Well" she started. "Most cabooses and brake vans are created in England, but I don't remember what company made me. Although I remember one of the builders who was worrking on me. He would sometimes bring his daughter on weekends. She was 8-years old and her name is Mary. She would watch with interests and she would draw pictures of me finished and in many diffrent colors. Most of them have me with a green body and a blue roof. She would tell her father that she wants to live in me, but her father just chuckled at the thought, but this gave him an idea to make me part coach. So he went to tell his boss all about he and his daughter's idea. His boss liked it and so he allowed him to make me part coach. Soon many months later, I was finish and I was being tested. It was a success. So before I was bought by the Fat Controller, I would wait for an engine to choose me and to coupled me to a train. The worker's daughter would somtimes ride in me with the guard who is happy with her company. She would look out and see the many sights and sounds of the many sceneries and whenever I'm not use for a nights train, she would ask her father to come and sleep in me. Her father agrees, but only if he can come too. She and her father loved spending some nights in me. Then it came the day when your controller came to buy me and some other brake vans and cabooses. Mary was sad that she can no longer see me and sleep in me. Her father however, promise to bring her daughter and himself to come live on the Island of Sodor if they have enough money. So they both watch me go as I, along with the others, head to the railway." She finished her story. " And that's my story." Edward was silent. Then he spoke again. " That is a fantastic story." he said happily. " I know how you feel. When I was back on my old railway, the Furness Railway, I had many people who liked me and were sad to see me go when I was sent to go work on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. I was also sad, but then later on , I've seen many people from my old railway, came to see me, along with their friends and families from other places. They were happy to see me and so was I. So I'm sure you'll get to see Mary and her father soon." he said with comfort. " Thank you." The caboose said. Soon it was time for Henry to collect the trucks and Edward pushed the caboose behind the train. " Good bye." She said cheerfully " It was nice talking with you." " Same with you." replied Edward " Good bye. I hope I can talk with you again." "I hope so too." And with that Henry chuffed away with the trucks.

Henry was making good time, but the trucks were gettig bored. " Let's cause some trouble guys." suggested Rickty. " Yes yes yes." agreed the trucks. Soon Henry arrived at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. He started to chuffed up the hill. He was at the top, when the trucks started to shake and rock themselves, Henry, and the were surprised. The trucks kept on shaking, until the guard inside the caboose fell out and the coupling between the caboose and a truck snapped. " Good. The guard is out and that caboose's coupling snapped. Time to get to work." Rickty said to the other trucks." On on faster faster." Said the other trucks as they started to push Henry down the other side of the hill. Meanwhile, the caboose roll down the hill, catching speed. She was shocked. Soon she was racing down the line. She knew that Henry was in trouble and she needed to help him. Meanwhile Henry was was being push down the line. His driver tried to applied his brakes, but the trucks were surging on. " Hooray hooray. We got him now boys." said Rickity as he and the others trucks were pushing him. Meanwhile, the caboose was still rushing down the line from the hill that she picked up speed from. She then saw a signal box. She quickly shouted at the signal man to get his attention. He quickly got out to see what was the matter. " Henry is in trouble. Quickly, change the signals, change the points." The caboose said as she sped past the signal box. So the signal man did. He quickly changed the signals and switched the points that Henry was on to a siding. Meanwhile Henry was still being pushed by the trucks when suddenly there was trouble ahead. Thomas was waiting at a signal, pulling some passengers in Annie and Clarabel. Henry was scared. Clarabel can see Henry speeding towards them. " Oh no Henry is coming towards us." She quickly told Thomas and her older sister Annie. " Oh no, this could be bad." said Annie frightenly. " I agree. This could cause a terrible accident for us and the passengers." said Thomas worridly. Henry was soon coming towards them, when the points were changed, just in time as Henry was diverted to a siding and he collided with the buffers as Rickity and some of the trucks were derailed. Henry, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and the passengers were safe.

Meanwhile, the caboose finally slowed down as she arrived back in the yards where Harvey was there. " Why hello there. Why did you come rushing here with no engine." He said worriedly. "There's an emergency. Henrys' being push by Rickity and the trucks and I don't know if he's alright." she replied back worried."So please take me to him to see if he's alright." Don't worry miss.' Harvey told her confidently. " Will see if he's alright." So Harvey coupled up behind her,collected some workmen at the repair yards, and he set off. Soon they arrived to see that Henry was alright. The workmen started to work as Harvey put Rickity and some of the trucks back on the track. Then Edward came to help take the trucks away. On board Edward was the Fat Controller. " Well down you." He said to the caboose. " I've heard from the signal man that you were the one who told him to change the signals and points. I'm proud of Edward told me about you and as a reward, you will have your coupling fixed, a new coat of paint, and your own name." The caboose was suprised. " Thank you see sir. I'm proud of being here on the Island of Sodor; helping others in need." She replied happliy. " Now then." The Fat Controller cotinued." What do you want your new name to be." " Well sir, I have an idea for a name." Edward started to explain. " Back in England, she was friends with a workman and his daughter there and her daughter's name is Mary, so why not we call her Mary." Mary?" The Fat Controller questioned. He then turned back to the caboose. " Would you like that name?" " Oh sir yes please." The caboose replied excitedly. " Then it's settled then. For now on, you will be called Mary. So when you get back, you will start working with a new position that you will recieve; be a coach on Edward's passenger train when you get back." The caboose or now known as Mary was amazed. Soon Edward took the trucks away while Harvey took Mary and the workmen back to the repair yards. Followed by Percy with Henry whose buffers were dented.

Soon weeks later, Mary had her couplings repaired and has been repainted with a green body and a blue roof and Henry's buffers were repaired and he brought Mary to Knapford station. While he was doing that, Henry started to talk to Mary. "Thanks for saving me from that terrible accident. You are a really useful caboose." " Your very welcome." She replied back. " Anything for a friend in need." Soon Henry arrived at Knapford and coupled Mary behind Edward's passenger train where the other engines were there to cheer her on. " Good luck Mary." cheered Thomas and his coaches. " You're a hero." "Let's hear it for Mary." shouted Percy. And the other engines whistled for her. " Thank you all." She shouted back happliy. And with that, Edward puffed away with Mary and the passenger train excitedly. Now Mary is a very happy caboose who now works as a caboose for goods train and as a coach for passenger trains. She now feels speical and happy to work on the Island of Sodor and she is happy to have help from a kind friend to be a speical kind of caboose to be working on Sir Topham Hatt's railway.


End file.
